True Love Is Forever
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Virgil's past keeps coming back to haunt him. Can he go back in time and change his future? Or will he be haunted forever? I do not own Static Shock, but I do own my OC's!
1. Prologue

Static Shock

True Love Is Forever

Prologue

Static went to his girlfriend's burial sight, wherein he hadn't visited for five or more years.

He hadn't visited her for so long in view of the fact that if he did, it would break him down inside so terribly.

Remembering what happened to her all those years ago, dreaming about it every night of his life, made him wish that he was the one taken from this world and that she was spared.

Tonight, though, he had the strength to visit because it was, in fact, a special night, he was happy…


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Virgil and Richie were called into Static and Gear duty to bring down a new Bang Baby called Rock-Steel.

How was there a new Bang Baby?

He was caught in the second Big Bang.

He wasn't the only newcomer, though, there were a few more.

Anyways, the two got into their superhero costumes and went to battle Rock-Steel.

An whole hour passed since they've been fighting the guy and it ended up all over the news, as most of their crime fighting's had.

* * *

Isabelle caught it while she was switching through the channels.

She was sick in bed.

She watched only thirty seconds of it before she couldn't take anymore of it.

She couldn't take how many times her caring and loving boyfriend was getting beat by the new Bang Baby! Even Gear wasn't doing too hot!

She had to do something! Sick or not!

Isabelle got out of bed, a little dizzy, and walked over to her closet to get her costume out from the back left side of it.

That's right!

Costume!

Her secret identity was Electro!

But she's no Bang Baby.

She got her powers when she was only an infant by an evil scientist named Dr. Ignara.

She got changed, and flew out her window on her flying disk-of which Gear made for her so many months ago.

* * *

Electro got to the middle of town where it was all taking place.

She stopped briefly on a rooftop to get a better peek at what was going on since she missed the rest of the news getting there.

She wanted to see if things were getting better or worse.

To say the least, it wasn't even close to getting better.

Static wasn't able to keep Rock-Steel down for too long.

Rock-Steel just kept going against Static's powers. Taking on many chances to throw steel rocks and boulders of any size, no matter how much power Static was throwing against or keeping on him.

Static was able to dodge many that were thrown at him, but one hit his disk and sent him toward the pavement.

Gear was already unconscious. A part that Electro missed on the news on her way to help the two.

He was put unconscious by a small steel boulder that hit him hard in the stomach knocking the air right out of him.

She flew toward Rock-Steel, seeing enough for the second time, and started throwing Ball Lightning strikes and Taser Shots.

Static saw her, and though he was in pain-bruised, scrapped, and had a sprained wrist-he quickly jumped back onto his disk then started throwing everything his powers had at Rock-Steel to distract him away from his girlfriend.

He didn't, of course, want anything bad to happen to her. He loved and adored his girl with all his heart and soul.

Though she was a superhero like he was, he always worried about her getting hurt or even worse than that. But today he was even more worried. So to make sure nothing was going to happen to her, he was going to try and keep her safe because he knew she wasn't going to be able to truly help bring down this Bang Baby in the condition she was in, her sickness.

"You stay away from her," he yelled!

"And why should I?"

"Let me guess, you don't watch the news or read the paper do you? She's my girlfriend."

"No wonder you're so protective of her. Are you too protective, you don't even let her in on your little, 'save Dakota' thing?"

"Of course I do!" Static said angrily.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "I'll just take care of that for you." With that he created a medium sized steel boulder and aimed it directly at Electro.

"No, don't! Electro take cover!"

She was about to but was too late.

As she was too sick to really think straight or quick enough, the steel boulder slammed straight into her, making her hit the ground hard with her backbone broken in three places from the blow from the steel boulder.

"Noooo!" Static flew toward then landed next to her.

He gently took her into his arms.

Her eyes were slits. Breathing was slow.

Static checked her pulse, it was slowing.

"Oh god no, please no!" He started to cry.

"I, I'm s-sorry." Electro whispered in pain.

"Hey, it's all right. You were only trying to help." He said in a soft gentle voice while placing a loose strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear.

She strained to smile and say I love you.

He also smiled, said I love you too, and kissed her on the forehead.

He didn't notice that Rock-Steel was no longer there, and yet he didn't care about anything at the moment. All he could think about was that he knew he was going to lose the love of his life.

He stopped paying attention to everything around him;

Everyone moving in closer in silence and sadness.

Ambulance arriving, thanks to someone that was somewhere in the crowd.

And Gear, who awoken, come up behind him and put his good hand on his shoulder for comfort. He got a broken arm from the fall and also was limping on his left leg because of a sore hip after getting hit by the steel-which didn't just hit his stomach.

"Can you at least try to hang on for me, please?"

"I, can't." She touched his face then said, "good bye."

"No! No! Please don't die! You can't leave me! C'mon stay with me!"

But it was too late, she was gone.

Static cried even harder than he already was.


	3. Chapter 2 Rescue True Destiny

Chapter 2: Rescue True Destiny

Every night he had that dream.

Every night waking up dripping with sweat.

Every night waking his wife up and worrying her.

He had it!

Virgil got out of bed, told his wife to go back to sleep, changed into his Static costume, then left the house to be alone and so that his wife wouldn't hear what he was talking to Richie about on his Shock Vox.

"Richie? Richie, I need to talk to you. Please pick up."

A tired voice came on the other end five seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry for waking you and Fiona up, but I'm still dreaming of that day, Rich. I can't live like this."

"It was a long time ago man."

"I know that. Maybe its trying to tell me something."

"Tell you something?"

"That this is not the life I'm supposed to be living."

Richie looked at his Shock Vox in confusion. "Come again?"

"Come on Rich! Use that brain of yours!"

In an instant he did. Now he knew what Virgil was talking about and what he wanted him to do.

Richie told him that he would create something for him tomorrow.

Then the conversation ended.

* * *

Static went to his girlfriend's burial sight, wherein he hadn't visited for five or more years.

He hadn't visited her for so long in view of the fact that if he did, it would break him down inside so terribly.

Remembering what happened to her all those years ago, dreaming about it every night of his life, made him wish that he was the one taken from this world and that she was spared.

Tonight, though, he had the strength to visit because it was, in fact, a special night, he was happy.

He had great news to tell her. Something that was wonderful that was going to happen.

* * *

It was around noon when Richie finished creating a special belt for his best friend that he started working on since ten this morning.

He knew what Virgil wanted the most, and he was going to help him get it.

For so long, Virgil just wasn't himself. To say, Virgil/Static hadn't even cracked jokes since, and his good friends and family didn't like the sound of that. It wasn't normal, even for him.

He had major depression, one that Rich had never seen in his life look that bad.

He knew what was bothering him and yet he never done anything about it. He thought that it was something incurable.

But he's Brain boy! He should have known better! He should have thought of this idea along time ago!

What kind of friend was he? He was kicking himself, knowing that if he had done something sooner, his best friend wouldn't be the way he was today.

He was grateful that what he should have done years before was finally here.

In the new future-once Virgil completed the task he so badly wants to accomplish-Richie knew that he was going to see huge smiles on his best friend's face for many more years to come.

* * *

Gear waited for Static in their underground lair of their abandoned gas station.

It didn't take too long for him to show, considering he really wanted to get onto the task at hand.

"So what'd you got," Static asked?

"This," he handed the belt over to him, "is a time traveling belt."

"You serious?" Static smiled.

"Yep!" Gear smiled back.

Looking at the belt Static asked, "so which button do I push?"

"The blue's for traveling back in time and the red's for moving forward."

"I'm grateful to have you as my best friend Rich." Static laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well."

Only eight seconds past of silence before Static said, "I guess I should go." He was about to push the button when Gear stopped him.

"I wouldn't use that belt down here. Considering that in the past, this place doesn't even exist yet. You may end up stuck underground with no way out."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so good."

"If I were you, I'd go to the spot where it all happened because on how that thing works."

"Alright. I'll see you when I return." He was about to push the button that opens the only door to their lair that was located on the roof when he thought of something. He turned back toward Gear. "Just wondering, what's the limit on this thing?"

"None."

"That's a new one on me."

"And me."

The two laughed.

Did Virgil just joke and laugh for the first time since? Gear thought to himself. Yes. He. Did. And he hasn't even changed the future yet.

"It's great to see you joke and laugh again V."

"It's all thinks to you bro. You're the one who created something to allow me to have the life I was meant to have."

"You're totally welcome."

The two did their handshake they've always done since they were kids.

Then Static departed to the spot his lost love was killed.

There were people around, but he ignored them.

He pushed the button and was on his way.

He was taken by a splash of green light.

* * *

He made it, seeing Gear unconscious and his younger self getting beat.

That's when he saw her, after the young Static was knocked to the ground.

He knew that after his younger self and Rock-Steel were done talking that was when Electro was going to be killed.

He waited for the right moment to stop Rock-Steel.

Finally that time came and Rock-Steel was in the middle of creating the steel boulder.

Before he could throw it, the future Static used his powers to knock it out of his hands.

The Bang Baby was confused.

The older Static used his powers to magnetize him to a building.

The younger Static, Electro, and everyone else who was there were stunned.

Once again he ignored everyone that wasn't involved, but his young self, Electro, and Gear.

He told the two to come with him to the gas station, but first they were going to take Gear to the hospital.

Gear was not yet conscious.

* * *

The three arrived.

He just had to talk with them before heading back to his time.

He walked over to the love of his life and told her why he went back in time.

One: It was because of how much he always loved her.

And two: Because he couldn't live without her.

The younger Static asked him why it took him so long to go back in time and rescue her.

The older said he tried for so long to move on but then knew it just wasn't working out that way. She was his true love, soul mate, he had to get her back.

Teen Static said he remembered that the future Batman told him he had a son in the future. So if his real destiny was dead, who'd he end up being with?

"Daisy."

"Say what!"

"Remember, you had a crush on Daisy before Isabelle came along. I'd thought that maybe she'd help me move on." He looked toward Isabelle and said, "I was wrong."

"Me and Daisy aren't even close, let alone, friends anymore. How'd I end up being with her in the future?"

"Two years after Isabelle's death, I decided to open up to Daisy. Two more years past and we got married and had a son."

"So you decided to destroy that life in exchange for the one you really wanted." Young Static said in understanding.

"Yes. Marrying and having a kid with Daisy just made everything worse. I noticed that at the last minute. I didn't ever want to be with another woman or become a dad to someone else's kids. I only wanted one certain person, one I was meant to truly spend the future and start a family with. And that person is you."

Still in front of Isabelle, he got down on his knees in forgiveness and asked, "will you forgive me?"

She smiled while at the same time saying, "of course."

Both Static's smiled big.

The future Static got back to his feet and hugged her tightly, along with kissing her on the cheek.

He moved away from her, the present Static moving closer and putting his good arm around her lower back.

"I'll see you in my time?"

"Definitely. Along with maybe four kids?"

He smiled and winked.

Then he pushed the red button on his belt and was on his way to the new future.

While he was being engulfed into the time warp, he overheard his younger self say, "come on, let's get you back to bed where you belong." The two walked to the door, but before they walked out younger Static asked, "four kids huh?"

"Well, I mean, we don't have to have that many if you don't want to."

"We'll see what happens."

A new memory came into the future Static's mind.

Two days after she got better, he got her pregnant.

Suddenly he was filled with all new memories, ones he was grateful included his wife Isabelle.

* * *

Virgil did wrap his sprained wrist in a bandage when they got back to his girlfriends house. Just to let you know in case you were wondering.


	4. Chapter 3 The Start of the New Future

Chapter 3: The Start of the New Future

Virgil was over at Isabelle's house.

Ever since she was sick he came over to care for her.

She had no real family, all she had in her life was Virgil.

She lived in a house by herself at an young age, using the money she took from Dr. Ignara before running away to have a sort of normal and better life.

Anyways, because she was sick, Virgil everyday came with school work she missed-helping her with it-served her food in bed, along with soup of course-thanks to cooking class he was a better cook than his own sister, and was just there for her before and after his Static duties.

This day, which was a Friday, he came over to find that she was feeling even better than the day before.

"I see you're feeling much better."

"Yes I am. And it's all thinks to you." She kissed him once on the lips.

"It's the least I could do for my babe." He hugged her.

Then without warning, something that he thought he would never do until he was older, appeared as he started kissing her neck.

He actually wanted this, now. He couldn't stop himself, it was as if something else was controlling his body and mind.

The strange thing was, Isabelle wasn't stopping him, as if she as well wanted the same thing. She lifted her head so he could get more of her neck.

Virgil laid her on the bed, going on top of her.

He went back to her lips, kissing her uncontrollably. Giving her wet kisses.

After that they took off each others clothing, played and sucked on each other, then had sex.

The sex went both ways; they didn't plan and did plan it. And because on how it all turned out, they were going to be first time parents.

It surprised them both when they were finished, knowing what was going to come because Virgil never had any protection.

She didn't care that she was going to have his baby though, but Virgil's dad sure did.

Robert Hawkins wasn't very happy, he was ticked off.

He couldn't believe that his son would do such a thing at such a young age. He thought that his daughter would be the first to have kids. She was out of school and now was living with her long time boyfriend Adam Evans.

He was glad that he was going to be a grandpa, but Virgil had a long life ahead of him, he could have waited awhile longer.

Even Virgil's sister Sharon was shocked.

At first she thought it was a joke, since she knew her brother liked joking around so much. But when he explained that he would never joke about something like this, it took her awhile to wrap her mind around it.

She knew him, at least she thought she did, it wasn't like him to become this kind of person at the age he was in!

Wasn't Sharon the oldest?

Wasn't she supposed to be having kids first?

What's wrong with this picture?

Before Isabelle came along, Virgil was someone you could trust, he knew right from wrong, though knowing that he wasn't always home and he was always out late every night and you never knew what he was up to because he wouldn't tell you. Well, that part actually confused Sharon. Their dad didn't seem to worry about it, but other than that he was a good kid in a strange way.

So, maybe he's always been like this, meaning that since he's never really home? That could be why he was being less careful, for not caring on what she thought he knew along time ago was wrong?

Or was it Isabelle who changed her brother?

Did Isabelle get him to have sex and get her pregnant?

Is her brother someone she may no longer know as her little brother as long as she lives?

She may never know.

* * *

After meeting with his older self-the second time around-and knowing what he said was true, he did seriously love and adore his girlfriend so much.

He only changed one thing in his life, that was it. He was still the same old Virgil everyone knew, he just started a family a little early.

Just because he had sex and got his girlfriend pregnant didn't mean people had to treat him as if he was some rapist!

He got her pregnant, big deal! It's over and done with!

He was about to explode! He couldn't take it anymore!

He was going to have a talk with them, to settle that if it were them in his position, they wouldn't want to be treated any differently. So they should stop treating him that way!

Richie was sort of one of them, he was in-between. He was happy for them, yet was disappointed that his best friend, to him, screwed up his life.

Richie actually told him that one day and they ended up arguing.

Virgil told him that he didn't screw up his life. It was the same, with just one new face coming on the way in nine months that made him have more responsibilities than before that ever happened.

He already knew that him and Isabelle were under aged-seniors in high school-and Virgil was against this kind of thing, but becoming more intimate with Isabelle, which he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with, he thought that-though a little too early-it was time to change.

Yes, they could have waited till they were out of school, but it just happened.

* * *

Seven months came of her being pregnant.

Static and Gear were about to go out and patrol.

But something they weren't expecting happened.

Isabelle was going to have an early birth.

"You ready to go bro?" Gear asked walking up to him in their hangout at the abandoned gas station.

"Actually, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that Rich." Static said turning to his best friend.

"Why?" He was confused.

Looking back toward his girlfriend he said, "because I'm about to become a father."

"What? You serious? I thought she was only seven months pregnant?"

"She is. But apparently the baby decided to come early." Looking back at Gear he said, "I'm going to need your help."

"Help? What'd ya mean?"

"I need you to help hold her up while I help deliver the baby."

"Got it." Gear said understanding.

They ran over to her. Gear went up behind her and gently held her up while Static went to her legs.

He lifted her skirt to her knees then said, "breath gently, take steady breaths then push."

She pushed seven to eight times and the baby was finally out.

Static used his powers to grab some clean towels to clean and wrap the baby in.

"I can't believe I'm a dad." He said looking down at the little miracle.

"Congratulations you two." Gear said with a smile, looking at the newborn. "You guys have a name for her yet?"

As Gear said that, Static used his free hand to fix Isabelle's skirt, went to her side, gently handed their baby to her, then answered him. "I don't know." He then asked her, "do we have a name for her?"

He held the little one's hand with his index and thumb.

"I've been thinking of naming her, Irma Angel Hawkins. Tricity, for her secret identity."

"Those are both beautiful names." Static said kissing Isabelle on the lips then kissing Irma's little hand.

Irma was born at the abandoned gas station because they were afraid to go to the hospital. They didn't want the doctors to figure out their identities.

* * *

The two got married after they graduated from high school.


	5. Chapter 4 The Change

Chapter 4: The Change

More memories came into the older Static.

They did have four kids. Two boys and two girls.

Finally he was back in his own time.

He reappeared in the abandoned gas station in which he had left the two younger versions of himself and Isabelle.

He quickly switched his belts from the time traveling belt to his normal belt.

Then flew on his flying disk to get home. He really wanted to wrap his love in his arms and taste her mouth.

But as he was about to get onto his disk, he remembered that Isabelle preferred shaved faces.

He brought his right hand up to his face, and when he did, there was no hair. He figured that, besides getting new memories, physical change was also in order.

He brought his hands up to his hair and noticed that it was the same. Long to his shoulders.

He flew home.

Once he got there, he called out her name to see if she was there.

A response came from within the kitchen. She was doing the dishes.

He took off his mask and gloves, then walked to her.

He walked up behind her putting his hands on her arms, moving his hands up and down, then resting them on her hips.

He kissed her cheek and neck.

She stopped what she was doing, dried her hands, then placed her hands on his.

"You know, two of our kids are grown and living on their own and the other two are still at school. And you know what that means. We have the house all to ourselves." Virgil had electricity come out of his hands, giving her sexual touch to her hips with them.

He moved his hands even lower and done the same thing.

"Ooo Virgil!" She turned to face him. "Are you planning on what I think you're planning?"

"What do you think?" He smiled then leaned in to kiss her.

It was a French kiss.

After the kiss, Virgil picked Isabelle off her feet and walked into their bedroom.

"We haven't done this in awhile." She said taking off Virgil's Static costume.

They ended up having twins nine months later. A boy and girl.

The End


End file.
